Uncertainty
by GwenSilverlake
Summary: A rewrite of the Kyoto field trip in November, not including the Execution -spoilers included- .


The Dorm near Iwatodai Station and Naganaki Shrine was quiet that night – the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad had just returned from a disastrous night at Tartarus, the tower that emerged in the place of Gekkoukan High at midnight during the hidden hour – the Dark Hour. Everyone had retreated to their bedrooms, not knowing the right words to say to Mitsuru – they had just witnessed the Chairman's ultimate betrayal, for he had killed Mitsuru's father. It was all out of the blue and unexpected – they had trusted Shuji Ikutsuki, thought him a good man who was helping out their cause, but they were horribly wrong. He had tricked them, lied to them, encouraged them to help bring the Fall, the end of the world, rather than stop the Shadows and end the Dark Hour.

Mitsuru Kirijo was alone, seated on the sofa in the Lounge. Her face was streaked with tears. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago, it was as though she could cry no more. She just sat, numb and cold, trying to get hold of everything that had happened, everything that had changed, that night. She had been told to return to the Dorm and visit the Kirijo Group headquarters the next morning, to sort everything out. Now that her father was dead, there was no one else left but her to take his place.

She heard the sound of slow, tentative footsteps descending the carpeted staircase of the Dorm, but did not bother to see who it was. It was only when the person sat down next to her on the sofa did she notice that it was Akihiko.

Akihiko was unsure of what to say. He knew Mitsuru well enough to know that she would rather be left alone when she was upset. But yet he could not stand to see her like this. He wanted to be there for her, show her that he did not want her to face this alone. Hoping that she would not reject the consolation he intended to offer, he took hold of her hand.

Mitsuru neither objected nor accepted it. She allowed Akihiko to hold her hand, but did not hold his in return. Without looking at him, she said,

"We were blinded by his trust. We weren't helping to defeat the Shadows, Akihiko. We helped make them stronger instead."

"Mitsuru, we didn't know what was going on until now," Akihiko said gently, tucking a lock of her dark red hair behind her ear.

Mitsuru said nothing, though she gripped his hand tightly. The warmth of his hand felt friendly and comforting to her, something that, though she would rather not admit it, she needed in these troubled times.

"You don't have to go through everything alone, Mitsuru," Akihiko whispered to her. "We're all here for you…I'm here for you."

The concern in his voice touched Mitsuru. She turned to look at him.

"Akihiko, I-I don't know what to do…" she said, the tears coming again. She sobbed, resting her head on his shoulder. Akihiko hesitantly put his arm around her and let her cry, knowing that it was a rare thing to see a person like Mitsuru so vulnerable and uncertain of what to do next.

"It'll be alright, Mitsuru," Akihiko whispered to her. "If you need help, remember that I'm here for you."

*************

A week had passed since that night, and Mitsuru had finally returned to the Dorm after a full week away. As the only daughter of Takeharu Kirijo, she had many things to settle and that was what kept her busy for so long.

It was late at night, and most of the others had gone to bed already. Mitsuru was alone in the Lounge, a book in her hands. She tried to focus her attention on the words printed on the book's pages, but her mind kept wandering off track, touching on the thoughts that Mitsuru attempted to push away. She wanted to go up to her room and sleep, but she found that she could not sleep so she had got out of bed and crept down to the Lounge to read alone.

Once again, she heard tentative footsteps descending the carpeted staircase. She looked up from her book and saw that it was Akihiko again.

"Mitsuru? You're still awake?" he asked, approaching her.

"I had trouble sleeping, so I came down here to read," she replied. "What are you doing awake, anyway, Akihiko?"

"I couldn't sleep either, for some reason," he said, and seated himself on the armchair on the other side of the coffee table. "The Kyoto field trip is next week," Akihiko went on. "Are you still going?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mitsuru said, shutting her book and placing it on the coffee table. "So much has been going on lately that I'm still trying to take it all in. But I might go – maybe it will help me relax and calm down a bit."

Akihiko nodded. He wasn't sure what else to say to her. He searched for another topic to keep the flow of conversation going, but was saved the trouble when Mitsuru spoke again.

"Akihiko…I wanted to thank you," she said, seeming uncertain. Her eyes were looking anywhere but at Akihiko.

"Thank me for…what?"

"For asking me how I'm doing, trying to help, offering comfort…" Mitsuru sighed, and her eyes met Akihiko's. "It was very kind of you. I know I tried to act like I didn't need any of that, tried to stand on my own two feet and show that I didn't need anyone…but even_ I_ can't handle _everything_ alone."

Akihiko gave her a small smile. "You're welcome."

Mitsuru nodded and got up from the armchair. "I suppose we should both try and get some sleep now. It's getting very late, and we do have school tomorrow."

Akihiko got up as well. "Right. Good night, Mitsuru."

"You too, Akihiko."

*************

The day of the Kyoto class trip duly arrived the next week. The Senior and Junior classes of Gekkoukan High boarded the train and left for Kyoto. Akihiko hesitated a little as he neared Mitsuru and her friends on his way to his seat, he felt a sudden urge to sit down and talk to her, but fought off the urge and joined his own friends instead.

The Junior members of SEES were sitting together. Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis and Fuuka discussed their plans for Kyoto as the train steadily made its way to the city of Kyoto.

Yukari noticed Akihiko's hesitation when he came near the seat which Mitsuru was sitting on. Knowing that the guys probably wouldn't have very intelligent comments on the matter, she turned to speak to Fuuka.

"Have you recently noticed that our Senpai seem…I don't know, friendlier to each other lately?" she whispered to Fuuka.

"What do you mean, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka said.

"Well, I know our Senpai have known each other for a long time," Yukari went on, "but they always seemed, I don't know…like they're not exactly very warm and friendly – well not in front of us, anyway. They're close friends but you know how Mitsuru-senpai is – but somehow, recently she's been a bit different with Akihiko-senpai, have you noticed?"

"You're right, Yukari-chan," Fuuka replied. "Shouldn't we take this is a good sign, though? It's certainly better than having them quarrel the way they do sometimes."

"Well, yeah, that is true," Yukari agreed.

"Hey, what're you two whispering about over there?" Junpei said from his position on the seat across from Yukari.

"Nothing you two would be interested in," Yukari said quickly, turning to face the two boys. "S-so, are you two planning to check out the hot springs at the Inn?"

"Oh, sure," Junpei said cheerfully. "They're famous for health benefits right?"

"Seeing as I am not human, such health benefits that hot springs offer will not be of any use to me," Aigis said, shifting in her seat.

"Shh, Aigis, not so loud," Yukari hissed. She turned to face Junpei again. "Huh, I doubt you're into the hot springs for the health benefits. I bet you're just interested in it for the girls. Well, too bad for you, I searched the web about the Inn we're staying at. FYI, the hot springs are open to women only at certain times and men only at other times."

"Ah, who cares?" Junpei shrugged. "You never know what can happen, right?"

"Perhaps we should be cautious when we go to visit the hot springs," Aigis said to Yukari.

"You got that right," Yukari sighed.

************

"Looks like a pretty nice place," Junpei commented as they entered the Lobby of the Inn in Kyoto. The train had finally arrived at the Kyoto train station, and after about an hour of chaos as the teachers tried to get everything and everyone in order, they took a bus to the Inn, and had finally reached their destination.

"The atmosphere here seems very relaxing and pleasant," Aigis agreed, looking around at the surroundings. "What are those umbrellas for?" she questioned, pointing to the umbrellas set over the tables in the lounge. "We are indoors. It does not rain inside."

"Well, I guess they're just for decoration," Minato replied.

"I see," Aigis murmured. Then she noticed a shop opposite the concierge counter. "Is that a souvenir shop?"

"Yes, Aigis, that's a souvenir shop," Fuuka confirmed. "Would you like to take a look?"

Aigis nodded and smiled. "That would be pleasant."

"Er, you go on ahead," Junpei grinned. "Ryoji and I have a few things to discuss. Wanna meet up for dinner at the sushi restaurant?"

"Um, sure," Yukari answered. "See you later then."

As Junpei disappeared up the staircase, Yukari turned to Fuuka and said quietly, "Do you get the feeling that Junpei and Ryoji are up to something?"

"They could be, for all we know," Fuuka replied. "Best to keep our eyes open and be careful."

"Alright, who has enough money to get Ken that snack he wanted?" Minato asked, looking around the shop.

"It's not like it's that costly, though," Yukari said. She sighed. "I guess I'll get it for him then. The poor kid's stuck at the Dorm with only Koro-chan as company."

**************

The next morning, the Senior and Junior classes of Gekkoukan visited one of Kyoto's famous shrines. After having a good look around and listening to their teachers talk about the shrine, they were allowed to go shopping at a nearby bazaar before moving on to the next destination.

Seeing that Mitsuru was wandering through the stalls alone, Akihiko went over to her, a bit nervously.

"Oh, Akihiko," Mitsuru smiled at him. "I suppose you came to ask how I am?"

"Uh, yes, I did," Akihiko said nervously.

"That's nice of you," she replied. "I'm doing fine, Akihiko. I made the right decision to go on this trip after all. It may not look like it, but it has helped me relax a bit."

"I'm glad it has," he murmured. "Um, this might seem like an awkward thing to ask, but would you like to have dinner together? Not with everyone else, I mean just the two of us."

Mitsuru didn't reply for a while. She simply stared it him, her eyes unfathomable. Akihiko was beginning to worry that he had overstepped his limits when Mitsuru's face broke into a smile and she agreed.

"We'll meet at the ramen place at eight, is that okay?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Mitsuru said. "Akihiko, why do you look so nervous? I can see that you're practically breaking out into a sweat, and not because it's a hot day today." She smiled at him warmly. "We've known each other for years, there's no reason to be nervous or afraid of me."

"I guess you're right," Akihiko replied. He saw Yukari approaching them. "Well, I'd better go now. I'll see you later."

He walked away quickly just as Yukari reached Mitsuru's side.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari said, smiling at her. "Come on, let's go see what they have here. I can bet you they've got those Japanese Dolls I know you like so much."

They browsed through the stalls together, looking at the various handicrafts, souvenirs, clothing items and food for sale. At a stall selling handmade toys, Mitsuru pondered if she ought to ask Yukari's opinion about Akihiko asking her to have dinner with him. She supposed that Yukari knew more about this kind of thing than she did, and she was very trustworthy…alright, she would ask her.

"Yukari," Mitsuru said, looking at the Japanese Dolls for sale, "if a guy that you knew as a close friend for years asked you to have dinner alone with him, what would be the impression you get?"

"W-wait, you're saying someone asked you out?" Yukari's brown eyes widened. "And you accepted, right? If you accepted and didn't totally scare the guy in question…ohh it's Akihiko-senpai, right?"

"Shh," Mitsuru hissed. "Don't say it so loudly. Rumours spread too fast at Gekkoukan. I'm asking for your opinion."

"Well, you two have been like brother and sister all these years, right?" Yukari said thoughtfully. "Hasn't he ever asked you out before…?"

"Actually, no, not really" Mitsuru admitted.

"R-really?" Yukari raised an eyebrow. "He respects you that much, huh? Well, this is Akihiko-senpai we're talking about…shouldn't you know about this better than me? You have known him for years after all…"

"I have a few theories," Mitsuru said, picking up a Japanese Doll and turning it over in her hands, "but I'm not sure which one is right."

"Just go with him tonight, Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari told her. "He might be just asking you to have dinner with him as a friend…or it might be more than that…"

*************

Junpei opened the door of Ryoji's room. He turned back to confirm the plan that he and Ryoji had concocted.

"Tomorrow night, right?" Junpei asked. Ryoji nodded. "Alright. I'll see you around. I gotta go meet with the others for dinner."

As he shut the door and made his way towards the staircase, he was surprised to see Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the third floor.

"Oh, hey," Junpei said, raising his hand to wave at them. "Why are you three just standing there like that? It's time to eat!"

Yukari sighed. "Stupei, your stomach's like a black hole. You eat too much." She rolled her eyes. "What exactly are you planning with Ryoji anyway? It sounds pretty suspicious to me…"

"Eh, it's nothing to do with you," Junpei shrugged, hoping that he had sounded convincing. "Anyway, come on, Minato and Senpai are waiting for us downstairs."

"Oh, I guess no one told you yet," Yukari said, tucking a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear. "Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai aren't going to have dinner with us. They're going with their own friends tonight."

"Really?" Junpei remarked. "Now _that_ sounds suspicious. Is it just coincidence that both Senpai decided to ditch us and join their own pals on the exact same night…?"

Yukari glared at him. It wouldn't be good if Junpei found out. "Don't be silly. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai have been really good friends for years now, and nothing more. Come on then, let's go."

*************

While the others had their dinner together at the sushi place, Mitsuru and Akihiko were seated at a secluded table in a corner of the nearest ramen shop, all traces of awkwardness gone. They were talking as they would normally talk, and Akihiko was glad that the awkward moments of silence didn't last long enough to make them feel too uncomfortable.

"Yukari seemed to find something interesting about you asking me to dinner," Mitsuru said casually, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface of the table.

"Y-you told her?" Akihiko asked, surprised. He had thought that Mitsuru would keep their meeting discreet.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry, Akihiko," she assured him. "Only Yukari knows, and I trust her."

"That's good," Akihiko said, wondering what to say next.

"I don't find anything wrong with us spending time alone sometimes," Mitsuru went on, "although most people seem to think of meetings like this as a…a date."

"Maybe they're right," Akihiko said quietly.

"I wouldn't mind if they were right, Akihiko," Mitsuru smiled warmly at him. "Besides, you told me that you wanted to help me, and that's what you are doing right now."

"How so?" he asked.

"You are helping me enjoy my time here at Kyoto," Mitsuru said, and as she said it she was surprised to find herself blushing. She half hoped Akihiko wouldn't notice, but he had.

"Well then, I'm honoured," Akihiko replied with a smile. The shade of crimson on Mitsuru's cheeks darkened.

************

A knock came on Mitsuru's room door. "Come in," she said automatically. She was sitting on her bed, a book in her hands, though she could not quite read the words on the pages – for some reason she was thinking about Akihiko, how long they had known each other, and how their relationship had seemed static, never moving from just 'very good friends'…

"Hey, Senpai," Yukari greeted, coming into the room. "The weather's nice tonight. Why are you always reading like that? You're still young, you should enjoy life."

Mitsuru laughed. "It's not that easy for me, Yukari," she said, closing her book. "What did you come for?"

"I came to ask you how your date was," Yukari winked at her. "So…how was it?"

Mitsuru wasn't quite sure what to say to her. She _had_ enjoyed having dinner with Akihiko, though. It had been some time since the last time they were free enough to hang out together.

"Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it," she replied honestly.

"Did he…I don't know, act a little differently around you?" Yukari questioned curiously.

Deciding that she had already told Yukari enough, Mitsuru shook her head firmly. "N-no…he was behaving normally."

"Hmm," the other girl mused. "I think you're hiding something, Senpai. Well, I won't push you for details. Every one has things that they'd rather keep to themselves, right? Anyway, besides that, I came to ask if you'd like to join me and the other girls at the hot springs tonight."

"The hot springs…?" Mitsuru said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could use the health benefits. Alright, I'll join you."

"Admit it, Senpai, you want to spend time with just us girls, not just because of the health benefits," Yukari said teasingly.

Mitsuru smiled. "You wouldn't dare talk so much if the old me were still here. No matter – I'll get ready and we'll meet downstairs, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," Yukari agreed, turning to leave the room. "I'll see you later, Senpai."


End file.
